Cretaceous
The Cretaceous was a period in Earth's history. This period is notable because it marked the end of the dinosaurs. The Cretaceous period derives its name from the Latin word for chalk, creta, a mineral that has been found in extensive beds at this time. Reptiles were by far the dominant group, with dinosaurs ruling the land, while other creatures inhabited the skies and the seas. Many Anomalies opened in this time period, more than in most other time periods. In Primeval Episode 1.3 An Anomaly connected a bay in the Cretaceous to a present day swimming pool, then a reservoir, and after that a basement. Each time it was underwater, and a Mosasaur and a Hesperornis came through. When the Anomaly was open in the basement, Nick Cutter travelled through into the Cretaceous and met up with his wife Helen on the shore. After discussing the Anomaly phenomenon in the present and Helen's leaving Nick, the latter returned through the Anomaly to the present (but not before he nearly drowned due to a Mosasaur damaging his oxygen tank). Episode 1.5 The Wimbledon Golf Course Anomaly may have linked to the Cretaceous, as a Pteranodon came through. Episode 2.1 )]]An Anomaly opened in a desert in the Cretaceous and connected to a Castle Cross Shopping Centre. Two adults and one baby Raptor came through. The baby was eaten by an adult, one adult was returned safely through the Anomaly by Nick Cutter, whilst the other adult was killed when the Anomaly closed on it. ''The Lost Island An Anomaly to the Early Cretaceous opened amidst a Spaghetti Junction on Guns Island, and a pack of Eotyrannus and two Iguanodon came through. When the ARC team went through, they found a massive herd of Iguanodon, a pack of Neovenator , Polacanthus and a pack of Dromaeosaurs. Extinction Event Throughout the 20th and early 21st Centuries, a massive Anomaly to the end of the Cretaceous was opening and closing over and over in a Russian tundra, and numerous creatures (including a pair of Tyrannosaurus Rex, Ankylosaurus, a herd of Torosaurus and others) travelled through. In June 2008, the ARC team and the Russian Anomaly research team closed the Anomaly with an EMP to stop the meteor strike responsible for the K-T Mass Extinction from affecting the present. Episode 3.4 A large Anomaly to the Cretaceous opened up in an airport in the present day, and a baby Velociraptor came through. The raptor fled back through and a Giganotosaurus came through the Anomaly moments later. The G. Rex returned through shortly after, then went back through to the airport. Danny Quinn was able to lure the G. Rex back through the Anomaly by flying through in a helicopter. In the Cretaceous, Danny discovered an entire herd of Giganotosaurus heading for the Anomaly, and after he returned through, the ARC team locked the Anomaly with the new Anomaly Locking Mechanism before the herd could go through. )]] Episode 3.7/4.1 A Dracorex travelled through an Anomaly to Medieval times, then through another Anomaly to the present day. The Dracorex was subsequently kept in the ARC's Menagerie until it could be returned to its own time. Episode 3.10 On her journey to wipe out the Australopithecus and stop Humanity from evolving, Helen Cutter opened an Anomaly from the Future ARC to a forest in the Cretaceous with the Anomaly Opening Device. She travelled through and then closed the Anomaly behind her. Danny, Connor and Abby reopened the Anomaly with another Anomaly Opening Device and travelled through into the Cretaceous Forest, before closing the Anomaly behind them. There, they were pursued up a tree by three juvenile Raptors before knocking them (and unintentionally Connor) out with a stun grenade. Danny went after Helen while Abby stayed with an unconscious Connor. One of the Raptors woke up, but Connor knocked it back out upon recovering and he and Abby took shelter in a tree. Helen opened an Anomaly to the Pliocene in a Pteranodon nest and travelled through, followed by Danny and a Raptor. The Raptor was killed in the Pliocene when it pushed itself and Helen off of a cliff, and Danny was marooned in the Pliocene, and Connor and Abby in the Cretaceous, when the Pliocene Anomaly closed. Episode 4.1 Connor and Abby spent a year trapped in the Cretaceous, but managed to survive among the creatures there. They lived in a den in the Cretaceous Forest, at the site of the Future ARC Anomaly, living off of bulbs. Abby decided they had to move location after a Spinosaurus found the two's den. When Connor found Helen's Anomaly Opening Device in a Raptor nest, he used it to open an Anomaly to present day London, and he and Abby escaped through while the Spinosaurus was distracted fighting with a Raptor. )]] The ARC team subsequently locked the Anomaly, but Connor accidentally unlocked it and the Spinosaurus came through to London. It was subsequently dealt with when Connor opened an Anomaly inside of the Spinosaurus which sent it to an unknown time period. Episode 4.2 An Anomaly to the Cretaceous opened in 2005, and a baby Kaprosuchus came through. It spent the following five years in the present living off of rats and homeless people. It was ultimately killed by the ARC team using EMDs. Episode 4.3 During their travels through the Anomalies, the nomadic Time Tribe travelled to the Cretaceous, where they lived off of Tree Creepers. Emily Merchant and Patrick Quinn separated from the Tribe and travelled through an Anomaly to a theatre in 2011 with Charlotte Cameron to find medicine for her. Two Tree Creepers also went through the Anomaly. After Charlotte died in the present, Emily returned through the Anomaly to the Cretaceous, and Matt Anderson followed her through. There, Emily was badly injured by a Tree Creeper, and she and Matt returned to the Anomaly, but Becker had locked it. When the ARC team unlocked the Anomaly, Matt and Emily fled through back to the present from a Tree Creeper that was stalking them. The Tree Creeper went through the Anomaly after the two, but Becker forced it back through by shooting it with an EMD, and subsequently locked the Anomaly. One of the two Tree Creepers in the present was either killed or returned through the Anomaly, while the other fell from a building rooftop to its death. )]] Eye Strain The South Bank Anomaly may have linked to the Cretaceous. Picture This A Tyrannosaurus Rex travelled through an Anomaly to a present day Art Gallery. It was sent back through by Jess and Becker. Episode 5.3 A Raptor went through an Anomaly to Victorian London and caused gruesome murders. It was ultimately captured by Matt and Emily and taken through another Anomaly to the present. There, it was presumably either placed in the ARC's Menagerie, or killed by the EMD shots Becker knocked it out with. Episode 5.5 When Convergence occurred in 2011, numerous Anomalies to the Cretaceous opened up. A T. Rex came through one to Central London, where it was captured by the ARC; a Spinosaurus came through another to Los Angeles; a Kaprosuchus came through an Anomaly to Stanley Street Car Park, where it was knocked out by Abby with an SUV; a swarm of Anurognathus came through an Anomaly and stalked the skies above the New Dawn Facility; and an Anomaly opened in the ARC, and a Tree Creeper came through and was knocked out by James Lester. The Anomalies to the Cretaceous were all presumably closed by the New Dawn Machine when it was activated. '')]] In ''Primeval: New World ''The New World (NW 1x1) An Anomaly to the Cretaceous opened up in the Tank in 2006 and an Albertosaurus came through. At some point afterwards, the Anomaly apparently closed. In 2012, an Anomaly to an area of woodland in the Cretaceous opened and closed and reopened several times in Stanley Park, and a Pteranodon and two Utahraptors came through. The last known time the Anomaly was open, one of the Utahraptors in the present chased Evan Cross and Dylan Weir through into the Cretaceous. Evan and Dylan then went back through the Anomaly to the present, and the Anomaly closed behind them. The Pteranodon and the Utahraptor in the present were subsequently captured by the Cross Photonics Anomaly Research team and frozen until the team could return them to their time. Creatures *Mosasaur *Hesperornis *Pterosaur *Pteranodon *Anurognathus *Raptor *Ankylosaurus *Eotyrannus *Iguanodon *Neovenator *Polacanthus *Sauroposeidon *Torosaurus *Troodon *Tarbosaurus *Quetzalcoatlus *Protoceratops *Triceratops *Badger-Like Mammal *Anatotitan *Pachycephalosaurus *Didelphodon *Shrew-Like Creature *Deinosuchus *Velociraptor *Giganotosaurus *Dracorex *Spinosaurus *Allosaurus *Albertosaurus *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Cretaceous Fish *Kaprosuchus *Anatosuchus *Tree Creeper *Labyrinthodont *Utahraptor Gallery Episode1.5 40.jpg|Anurognathus (Episode 1.5) Arboreal Dinosaur Tree Creeper.JPG|Tree Creeper (Episode 4.3) Series 4 Dracorex Promo.jpg|Dracorex (Episode 3.7) Series 4 Dromaeosaurus Promo.jpg|Raptor (Episode 2.1) Gigia.jpg|Giganotosaurus (Episode 3.4) Hesperornis.JPG|Hesperornis (Episode 1.3) Kaprosuchus promo.JPG|Kaprosuchus (Episode 4.2) Episode1.3 48.JPG|Mosasaur (Episode 1.3) File:Episode1.5 24.jpg|Pteranodon (Episode 1.5) Spinosaurus promo.JPG|Spinosaurus (Episode 4.1) Velociraptor.jpg|Velociraptor (Episode 3.4) Primeval T-Rex.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex (Episode 5.5) 19.jpg|Utahraptor (The New World (NW 1x1)) Places *Cretaceous Beach *Cretaceous Desert *Cretaceous Forest *Cretaceous Hills *Cretaceous Woodland Gallery File:Cretaceous.jpg|Cretaceous Beach (Episode 1.3) File:PDVD_186.jpg|Cretaceous Desert (Episode 2.1) File:Episode3.10 27.jpg|Cretaceous Forest (Episode 3.10) File:Episode4.3 20.jpg|Cretaceous Hills (Episode 4.3) File:112.jpg|Cretaceous Woodland (The New World (NW 1x1)) Anomalies *Lambeth Baths - Queen Mary Reservoir - Wakefield Road Basement - Cretaceous Beach Anomaly *Possibly Wimbledon Golf Course Anomaly *Castle Cross Shopping Mall - Cretaceous Desert Anomaly *Airport Anomaly *Medieval - Cretaceous Anomaly *Future Anomaly Research Centre - Cretaceous Forest Anomaly *Cretaceous Forest - Site 333 Anomaly *Cretaceous Forest - London Anomaly *2006 - Cretaceous Anomaly *Theatre - Cretaceous Hills Anomaly *Possibly Seaside Cave Anomaly *Cretaceous - Victorian London Anomaly *Central London - Cretaceous Anomaly *Stanley Street Car Park Anomaly *Anomaly Research Centre Anomaly Gallery UnderwaterAnomaly.JPG|Lambeth Baths - Queen Mary Reservoir - Wakefield Road Basement - Cretaceous Beach Anomaly (Episode 1.3) Episode2.1 22.jpg|Castle Cross Shopping Mall - Cretaceous Desert Anomaly (Episode 2.1) Episode3.4 26.jpg|Airport Anomaly (Episode 3.4) 10._Future_ARC_Future-Cretaceous_Anomaly.png|Future Anomaly Research Centre - Cretaceous Forest Anomaly (Episode 3.10) Episode3.10 51.jpg|Cretaceous Forest - Site 333 Anomaly (Episode 3.10) Cretaceous - Present Anomaly.jpg|Cretaceous Forest - London Anomaly (Episode 4.1) Episode4.3 22.jpg|Theatre - Cretaceous Hills Anomaly (Episode 4.3) Underground Car park Anomaly.jpg|Stanley Street Car Park Anomaly (Episode 5.5) ARCcarParkAnomaly.png|Anomaly Research Centre Anomaly (Episode 5.5) StanleyParkAnomaly.png|Stanley Park - Cretaceous Woodland Anomaly (The New World (NW 1x1)) Appearances Canonical *Episode 1.3 *Episode 2.1 *Episode 2.2 *The Lost Island'' *''Extinction Event'' *Episode 3.4 *Episode 3.7 *Episode 3.10 *Episode 4.1 *Episode 4.2 *Episode 4.3 *Possibly Episode 4.5 *Episode 5.3 *Episode 5.5 *''The New World (NW 1x1)'' Non-Canonical *''Dangerous Dimension'' *''The Lost Predator'' *''Fight for Survival'' Trivia *In Primeval, Anomalies linking to the Cretaceous are more commonly encountered than Anomalies to any other time period (excluding the present). Category:Time periods Category:Mesozoic era